yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Tarzan
Mickey Mouse and Tarzan is the thirty-fifth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery At the deep African jungle not too far from the Pride Lands or the Tree of Life, the orphaned Tarzan grows up in the remote wilderness, raised by the gentle gorilla, Kala. As a teenager, he was searching for an identity when he realizes that he's out of place among the apes that have raised him. He ventures out into the jungle and imitates a series of other animals to see if they might be better role models. This approach does not succeed. It's only when he meets a reclusive ape, Zugor that his journey toward self-discovery nears its destination. As the years past, Mickey Mouse and his friends joined a British expedition that enters the jungle, Tarzan encounters the beautiful woman, Jane Porter and recognizes that, like her, he's human. Falling in love with Jane, Tarzan is torn between embracing civilization and staying with his gorilla family, which becomes threatened by the ruthless hunter, Clayton. Plot Main Title/Two Worlds/Kala's Discovery/A human baby/A narrow escape form Sabor One stormy night in the late 1880s off the coast of Africa, a young couple and their infant son escape a burning ship and land on the unexplored rainforests of Africa, where they craft themselves a large treehouse in which to live using salvaged ship parts in order to survive. Meanwhile, a gorilla couple named Kerchak and Kala are traveling with the rest of their group when their infant son is killed and eaten by a leopard named Sabor. The next day, the still-heartbroken Kala hears a distant child's cry and, following it, stumbles upon the treehouse. She enters the treehouse to find it trashed, and blood covered paw prints (as well as the corpses of the couple) on the floor. Kala rescues the baby from a still-hungry Sabor and returns with it to the rest of the group. Kala adopted Tarzan/You'll Be In My Heart/Young Tarzan's own sound/Pest control Kala then decided to adopt the baby, but Kerchak despises the boy for his appearance. Nevertheless, Kala decides to raise the boy as her own, naming him Tarzan. A few years later, Tarzan makes friends with Kala and Kerchak's niece, a feisty young female gorilla named Terk. One day, Terk and two of her friends go to a pond where the elephants are. Terk tells Tarzan he can hang out with them if he gets a hair from an elephant being sarcastic hoping it would get rid of him, but Tarzan takes her seriously. Enter Tantor the baby elephant/Piranha!/Elephants on a frantic stampede Then, he tries to get a hair but he starts to cause a commotion with all the elephants including a young elephant named Tantor thinking Tarzan is a piranha. Eventually, he gets the hair and sends all the elephants (except Tantor) into a stampede right into the gorillas, almost killing a baby gorilla. Tarzan being an outcast of the family/Tarzan and Kala's hand to hand Soon, he befriends Tantor and became and outcast to his gorilla family. Only Kala mean well to Tarzan, she showed him no matter how some are different, they remain the same. Playing the chase of the Zugor/Kala shows Tarzan the jungle family tree Soon, Tarzan is worried that a fabled monster known as the Zugor will someday catch him. He is disappointed that he can't run as quickly as the other young apes in his family, and his attempts to prove himself resulting in chaos. That night, Kala showed Tarzan the jungle family tree showing him no matter how different the trunks are, is part of a family. Tarzan fell into the canyon river alone/Far from home/I Need to Know The next day as the rainstorm came, an accident leaves his mother thinking that Tarzan has died and the other apes feeling that Tarzan has reached a fitting end. With Tarzan knocked unconscious on the log that's on the river leading it straight far away from home. Just as Rafiki nursed Tarzan to health as awaken at his tree, believes it best for everyone involved if he stayed away. Kopa's bathtime from Nala/The Morning Report/Tarzan and Kopa meet the first time Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Kopa was about to go out exploring the Pride Lands when his mother, Nala had to give him a quick bath. Later, Zazu delivers a morning report to Simba, and later gets pounced on by Kopa, after which, he kept scaring him. Just as Tarzan was looking around the Pride Lands, he and Kopa bumped into each other the first time. Hide and Seek/Escaping from Sabor/Enter Dark Mountain/Escaping the Zugor At the jungle not too far from home, Tarzan and Kopa played hide and seek when they find their way to a rocky place known as Dark Mountain after being chased by Sabor the leopard, inhabited by two hulking, spoiled gorilla brothers, the dim-witted Uto, the exceedingly violent Kago, and their controlling, over-protective Mama Gunda. But they fear the Zugor as much as Tarzan does, and when the booming call of the monster echoes through the valley, Tarzan and Kopa were able to escape from them. Tarzan and Kopa lost/Zugor's secret is revealed/Don't Tell Anyone! However, they're now even more lost. Then, they heard some noises and they ran in fright, but this Zugor is in fact a gorilla who is Zugor, and uses hollow trees as megaphones to amplify his voice and pretend to be a monster to scare other jungle creatures away from his territory and food. As Tarzan uses this discovery to force Zugor into letting him and Kopa stay with him. Thanks to Tarzan's cheerfulness and helpfulness, Zugor begins to warm to him. With one shout "Don't Tell Anyone!" from Tarzan, Tantor could hear him for miles ahead. Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor search for Tarzan/Who Tarzan is/Who Am I? With no time to lose, Terk and Tantor asked Bartok and Zozi to ask for their help finding Tarzan, knowhing that he's alive. At last, they all started looking for him. Meanwhile, Zugor reveals Tarzan that he wasn't an ape, knowing how understandable Kopa is, they had to continues to try to figure out what Tarzan is. Kala begins searching for Tarzan/Kago, Uto, and Mama Gunda found Terk Meanwhile, Kala knew that Tarzan was alive as well as Tantor does as he begins her own search. At Dark Mountain, Kago, Uto, and Mama Gunda found Terk as Bartok and Zozi got Tantor to safety. Becoming a Zugor/Never need anyone but himself/Zugor feels betrayed After doing nice things for Zugor, Tarzan learned that he could be a Zugor and never need anyone but himself. Just as Terk, Tantor, Bartok, and Zozi found Tarzan, they wanted to take him back to the jungle, but Tarzan does not want to return home with them. Suddenly, Mama Gunda, Kago, and Uto found Zugor's home and destroyed everything. Meeting some bullies/Tarzan rescues Kala/Zugor's new family/Legend of a Tarzan It is only when Kala arrives and encounters trouble with Gunda and her boys that Tarzan finally realizes what he is supposed to be: a Tarzan, with his own special tricks that no one else in the jungle can do. Terk and Tantor save Tarzan and become best friends once again. On the way back home, Kopa reunites with his family in the Pride Lands as he said his goodbyes to Tarzan. Then, Tarzan tells his mother she was right before, and that he is a part of his family. Kala then gives him a hug and tells him how proud she is of him for rescuing her from the two ape brothers, after which Mama Gunda punishes her kids, Kago and Uto for destroying Zugor's tree house and Terk and Tantor are finally reunited with their best friend, Tarzan. Son of Man/Tarzan has now grown/Monkeying Around/Tarzan's fight/Sabor's death As the years past, Tarzan is now doing everything like the animals in the jungle do. Despite his inability to compete with the rest of the gorillas, Tarzan perseveres and eventually grows into a strong, capable, and gorilla-like grown man. When Sabor attacks the group again, Tarzan successfully fights with and kills her, earning Kerchak's respect. Tarzan has a scratch on his chest, almost into his heart, but he manages to survive. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Although Sabor was killed, a deadlier danger has only just begun. Mickey Mouse and his friends with explorers/Jane meets a baby baboon ??? The big baboon chase/Tarzan to the rescue/Treetop introductions ??? Looking for Tarzan/Trashin' the Camp/Jane's rant about Tarzan and the gorillas ??? Tarzan confronts Kerchak/Kopa and Vitani's jungle/Tarzan and Kopa reunited ??? Kopa introduces Tarzan to friends and family in the Pride Lands/Telling stories ??? Showing Tarzan the Tree of Life/Meeting the Night Pride/Home of many animals ??? Tarzan drops in to see Jane again/Meeting Mickey and the gang the first time ??? Teaching Tarzan to be civilized enough/Strangers Like Me/Tarzan now understands ??? The boat arrives that day/Clayton temps Tarzan to let Jane see the gorillas ??? Some misfit animals distracting Kerchak/Meeting Tarzan's family ??? Tarzan teach Jane to speak gorilla/Tarzan defies Kerchak/Guilty for betrayal ??? Kala showed Tarzan the truth of his past/Leaving his own jungle behind ??? Going onboard the boat/Clayton's trap for Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends ??? Terk, Tantor, Timon, and Pumbaa's rescue/The birds got help from more friends ??? Clayton and his men ambushed/Tarzan saves his family/Clayton's demise ??? Kerchak died being a father to Tarzan/Jane stays with Tarzan/A new happy ending ???? Songs #Two Worlds #You'll Be in My Heart #I Need to Know #The Morning Report #Who Am I? #Son of Man #Trashin' the Camp #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Strangers Like Me #Two Worlds (Finale) Trivia *This story takes place during the the main movie itself and when Tarzan was a kid and needs to know who he truly is. *Mickey and his friends will meet Tarzan by the time they were on their expedition. Scenes #Main Title/Two Worlds/Kala's Discovery/A human baby/A narrow escape form Sabor #Kala adopted Tarzan/You'll Be In My Heart/Young Tarzan's own sound/Pest control #Enter Tantor the baby elephant/Piranha!/Elephants on a frantic stampede #Tarazn being an outcast of the family/Tarzan and Kala's hand to hand #Playing the chase of the Zugor/Kala shows Tarzan the jungle family tree #Tarzan fell into the canyon river alone/Far from home/I Need to Know #Kopa's bathtime form Nala/The Morning Report/Tarzan and Kopa meet the first time #Hide and Seek/Escaping from Sabor/Enter Dark Mountain/Escaping the Zugor #Tarzan and Kopa lost/Zugor's secret is revealed/Don't Tell Anyone! #Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor search for Tarzan/Who Tarzan is/Who Am I? #Kala begins searching for Tarzan/Kago, Uto, and Mama Gunda found Terk #Becoming a Zugor/Never need anyone but himself/Zugor feels betrayed #Meeting some bullies/Tarzan rescues Kala/Zugor's new family/Legend of a Tarzan #Son of Man/Tarzan has now grown/Monkeying Around/Tarzan's fight/Sabor's death #Mickey Mouse and his friends with explorers/Jane meets a baby baboon #The big baboon chase/Tarzan to the rescue/Treetop introductions #Looking for Tarzan/Trashin' the Camp/Jane's rant about Tarzan and the gorillas #Tarzan confronts Kerchak/Kopa and Vitani's jungle/Tarzan and Kopa reunited #Kopa introduces Tarzan to friends and family in the Pride Lands/Telling stories #Showing Tarzan the Tree of Life/Meeting the Night Pride/Home of many animals #Tarzan drops in to see Jane again/Meeting Mickey and the gang the first time #Teaching Tarzan to be civilized enough/Strangers Like Me/Tarzan now understands #The boat arrives that day/Clayton temps Tarzan to let Jane see the gorillas #Some misfit animals distracting Kerchak/Meeting Tarzan's family #Tarzan teached Jane to speak gorilla/Tarzan defies Kerchak/Guilty for betrayal #Kala showed Tarzan the truth of his past/Leaving his own jungle behind #Going onboard the boat/Clayton's trap for Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends #Terk, Tantor, Timon, and Pumbaa's rescue/Iago and Zazu got help from more friends #Clayton and his men ambushed/Tarzan saves his family/Clayton's demise #Kerchak died being a father to Tarzan/Jane stays with Tarzan/A new happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225